


The Phantom of Sakaar

by LawrVert



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crossover, Fluff, Humor, I will regret this later, M/M, Phantom of the Opera/Thor: Ragnarok Crossover, because jeff goldblum, not intended to be taken seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawrVert/pseuds/LawrVert
Summary: Loki is drawn to the Grandmaster's chambers by mysterious music. Slight Phantom of the Opera crossover. Very short ficlet that is pure crack.





	The Phantom of Sakaar

The halls of the Grandmaster’s chamber echoed with distant music, somehow beautiful, haunting even in its discord, its insistent techno beat a strange hybrid of an organ and a synthesizer. The source of the strange sounds remained an intriguing mystery. Most of the servants gossiped that their odd master had found a new lover, some musician from a strange land, some of the favored ones feared he was having great parties late at night without them.  His most loyal servant, Topaz, a strong warrior with a surly demeanor, had the opinion that whomever was playing that dreadful thing should be bludgeoned to death with the instrument as it interrupted her slumber or ruined her concentration and aim when she was practicing with her blasters.  

Prince Loki, the newest arrival and court favorite known for his handsome features and quick wit, first heard the music when he had been having a most wonderful dream about sitting on Odin’s throne. At first, he ignored it, pressing a pillow over his head and drawing the plush blankets around himself more tightly. Late-night orgies and random pyrotechnics displays were nothing out of the ordinary on Sakaar, so he had simply learned to ignore them, yet something about this particular music seemed to be calling to him, the pounding techno bass would not be ignored. 

Finally, with an exasperated sigh, he climbed out of bed, put on the flowing white robe over the green silk pajamas the Grandmaster had provided, and began to look for the source of the sound. The mage noted that the it seemed to be emanating from the Grandmaster’s quarters. Slipping on golden slippers and trying to walk quietly despite the clinking of the ornaments on his sandals that threatened to give away his location with every step. Loki crept along the hall between their quarters and into the open door. Finding himself in a richly appointed and garishly decorated room, he discovered the source of the sound. The noise forced him to cover his ears in order to avoid developing a splitting headache. The Grandmaster crouched over a large instrument resembling an elaborate organ with keys that flashed different colors, though the foundling prince didn’t notice him at first due to the large golden and bejeweled mask covering half of his face. The ruler pounded the keys with an intensity and passion he’d never seen before, and it was only when Loki was very close that En Dwi Gast noticed him and stopped playing, making an elegant and sweeping gesture as he stood and stepped out from behind the keyboard. 

“What a pleasant surprise. I knew you..ah..couldn’t resist it..my..ah music...music is quite..ah special to me...it..ah soothes the soul...and it sets the mood.” Raising an eyebrow as he spoke, he reached back and caressed the keys, creating a discordant glissando.   

“It is too..lou--I mean powerful to ignore.” Indicating the golden mask, he asked, “Did you injure your face?” 

“Whaa?--” Blinking in confusion, the elder being suddenly remembered and removed it.  “Oh, this...This is a special therapy. It..ah..makes my skin soft as a baby’s bottom, yes it’s a wonderful experience. Care to feel?” With an almost orgasmic shiver, he touched his own cheek and grinned. 

Suppressing the urge to roll his eyes, Loki crossed his arms and responded, “I’ll take your word for it.” 

“Well..since you’re here..you and I..we..ah..could make some beautiful music together. Tell me, Loki, do you sing..you look like you sing?” Gast grinned and went to stand again at his keyboard. 

“I do..when I have occasion to. Perhaps you could teach me.” Though the prince had quite a pleasing voice, he was reluctant to show off this particular talent just yet as he’d rather let the man play the teacher, stroke his ego in order to gain advancement--who knew when the mage might need a favor from the powerful man. 

“It would be my pleasure, actually it would be yours too,” he intoned in a rich, honeyed voice, placing a hand on his hip. 

Playing a scale and singing a series of Ahs, the man at the keyboard instructed Loki to sing a few simple exercises. Grinning at the hidden talent his prince possessed, he stopped playing for a moment, steepled his hands, and studied him. “Wow..that’s some set of pipes you have there..I mean..you are turning out to be a treasure in more than one way.”  

Bowing, Loki tossed his obsidian hair and replied, “Thank you. I have an excellent master.” 

Shaking his head, End Dwi Gast stepped out from the glowing keyboard and returned to stand in front of him. “I think I have been far too stern a teacher. In fact, I think it is time we made a different sort of music together..ah..I think you’ll love it.”  

Leaning forward and smiling, Loki purred. “I am intrigued…” 

Lifting the mage by his hips and setting him on top of the keyboard, the Grandmaster pressed close to him and kissed him, slowly and deeply. As Loki returned the kiss, he didn’t even mind the loud drawn out wailing of the keyboard that resulted from the two men leaning back onto the keys. While the music they made wasn’t exactly beautiful, it did have the unexpected consequence of rousing Topaz who burst into the room armed with both the meltstick and her blaster rifle. 

The shocked men quickly scrambled off the instrument and attempted to put their rumpled clothes back in order. As he straightened his collar, Gast tried his best to appear nonchalant. “Topaz...hi..ah..hello. What brings you to my quarters..ah..on this beautiful evening.” 

Setting down her weapons, she scowled in irritation. “I assumed from the noises I heard coming from your room that a large and dangerous creature was dying in here.”


End file.
